falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
鲨鱼俱乐部
The Shark Club is a casino located in New Reno on Second Street, owned by the Bishop family. It is the largest Casino in New Reno. Layout Ground floor A comedian delivers lines onstage behind chain link fencing, which one can imagine he sorely needs, as his routine is most humorous for its lack of finesse. The patrons heckle him intermittently, as Craps dealers throw loaded dice, roulette dealers spin equally loaded wheels, and 'fixed' slot machines whirr and clink in the background. Stairs lead down to the basement and up to the guards' quarters. The bartender will sell Nuka-Cola, among other drinks, and Old Man McGee can be found in the slot machine area, obsessively wasting his money in an ugly broken machine. Note that planting a second pair of Loaded Dice on the Craps dealers may cause the game to crash. First floor The living quarters for the Bishop family's guards, with two storage rooms with bookcases truly -stacked- with (random) equipment suitable for starting or low-level characters and a pool table containing the Magic 8 ball, both of which can be looted as the guards here will only stop the player from looting the containers in their rooms. John Bishop's wife and daughter, both of whom you can have sex with, are on this floor as well. Agreeing to have sex with one of them can prove troublesome, as mentioned in the next section. Penthouse The personal residence of Bishop and his family, featuring a luxurious penthouse rooftop pool. John Bishop is on this floor, in the pool table room, with two guards. Behind him is the door to the swimming pool area/Bishop family bedrooms. Note that you will be teleported to Angela or Leslie Anne's room, the middle and Southernmost bedrooms respectively, if you agree to have sex with one of them on the previous floor. This can turn out very badly if you do so before successfully delivering the briefcase to Bishop. You will be marooned on the top floor with three floors of hostile guards to fight through - certain death for a low-level character. Each of the three bedrooms on this floor has a safe on the wall. Beware that John Bishop's safe (in the Northernmost room) is trapped. After having sex with Angela, her safe will be open for you to loot. If you choose to have sex with Leslie Anne, she will say the combination to her safe in her sleep, or if you've already had sex with Angela, you will have the option of simply asking Leslie Anne to open the safe once you are in her room. Basement The basement contains a training room and pen for Bishop's prize heavyweight boxer the Masticator, and has a private boxing ring. Plated boxing gloves which give you an unfair advantage when boxing at the Jungle Gym can be found in a locker here. Also one of the two punching bags (the one in the cage) grants a permanent +5% (+4% when tagged) bonus in unarmed combat. en:Shark Club pl:Shark Club ru:Клуб «Акула» uk:Клуб «Акула» Category:新里诺 Category:辐射2组织 Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only locations